My Best Friend's a Vampire
by youre-never-too-old-for-disney
Summary: What if there was another character in the movie? Read to find out as Jodie, her brother Ethan, and their best friend, Benny find out that their babysitter isn't just a normal teenage girl... And, watch as Jodie starts to see Benny as something more than her goofy, awkward best friend.
1. Chubby Bunny

**Hey peoples ;)**

 **So, this is also a story from Quotev that I've decided to transfer onto , because I love My Babysitter's a Vampire and it's almost Halloween, so I thought it was the perfect opportunity! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

*Jodie's P.O.V*

"Look at all this!" My brother, Ethan exclaimed as we helped our best friend, Benny carry in a load of junk food.

"What did you do, rob an icecream truck or something?!" I asked, as we dumped the stuff on the kitchen table.

"Tomorrow, we officially join the high school brotherhood. We are men!" Benny began. I cleared my throat and raised my eyebrows, "And woman." He added, causing me to give a satisfied grin. "We must mark the moment!" Benny continued.

Okay, hang on, let me introduce myself. See that picture of dorks up there? Yeah, well, the dork on the left is my twin brother, Ethan Morgan. The dork on the right is our best friend, Benny Weir. And me? I'm the dork in the middle. Jodie Isobel Morgan.

Anyway, tomorrow, we are starting high school. I'm kind of excited, but mostly nervous. I mean, I'm not exactly the coolest teenage girl out there. I'm more of the video game-playing, comic book-reading, sneaker-wearing type, whereas most girls I know are more into shopping, makeup and high heels.

"Let's make it the sundae to end all sundaes!" I said excitedly, as Ethan picked up a bag of marshmallows.

"Remember grade five when you put 176 of these in your mouth?" He said to Benny. Benny scoffed.

"Yeah right! It was 186!" He protested.

"Now way! Jodie did 186, you did 176 and I did 172." Ethan said.

"You barely hit 150!" I exclaimed. We all shared a look, before reaching for the marshmallow bag.

"No, I got it!"

"No, mine. It's mine!"

"Mine!" I finally snatched the bag from the two idiots and opened it.

"Remember to count them!" Ethan said as we started shoving marshmallows in our mouths. I barely heard our little sister, Jane call us dumb, as Ethan held up his fingers, trying to signal he had 40. I shook my head as if to say "No way!" as I continued to fill my mouth to the brink with marshmallows. "We're tied, okay?" Ethan tried to say. Me and Benny just shook our heads again.

Suddenly, there was a loud scream. Me, Ethan and Benny looked towards the TV, expecting it to be from Dusk, the movie Jane was watching, but began to panic when we saw that Jane was gone.

"ETHAN! JODIE!" We heard Mom scream. Me and Ethan shared a scared look, as we abandoned the marshmallows and ran out the front door, spitting marshmallows out on the way.

"Hey, you're home early..." Ethan said nervously to Mom and Dad, who were stood with a frightened-looking Jane.

"How was date night?" I asked innocently, as Benny, who'd followed us out, nervously scratched the back of his neck.


	2. First Day of High School

*Jodie's P.O.V*

"A babysitter? For you two? Classic!" Benny laughed as we walked into the high school the next day. After last night's little incident with Jane, Mom insisted on hiring a babysitter, and Benny, being Benny, just had to take the mickey.

"Shh! Keep it down!" I hissed.

"Yeah, this kind of info could totally ruin a our rep!" Ethan said. "And besides, it's not for us, it's for Jane." He continued.

"Well, on the positive side, one of these premo high school babes could totally be at your house tonight!" Benny said, eyeing some of the girls that walked passed. "Hey, hot stuff." He said to one of them. For some reason, I felt a pang in my chest. I tried to ignore it and rolled my eyes. Boys will be boys.

"Dude!" Ethan hit Benny in the shoulder.

"Look, all we know is, her name is Erica and she goes to this school." I explained.

"With any luck, we can talk our parents out of it by tonight." Ethan said and I nodded, as I saw the principal putting up some posters about some missing kid. A tall, pale guy in black walked up to the principal.

"Oh, hey, Principal Hicks, let me give you a hand." He said, taking the principle's coffee from him.

"Oh, thank you, Jesse. Much better." Principal Hicks said.

"Anything for our fearless leader." Jesse said, before holding up the coffee, "Do you mind?" He took a sip before Hicks could even answer. "Ah, french roast." Jesse said.

"French roast." Principal Hicks repeated.

"Good choice."

"Good choice."

Jesse gave him the coffee cup back, before walking away. He saw us watching and flashed us a smile as he walked off. Well, that was strange...

"Haha, boys in the drama club, always making a scene." Principal Hicks said to us as he saw us watching. Benny mimicked his nervous laughter, as Ethan and I just looked at Principal Hicks in suspicion.

"Guys! This is it! Our whole future social lives could depend on how we behave in the next few days." Ethan said, as he joined us in the lunch queue. I saw Benny put some bulky goggles on and rolled my eyes. Idiot. "Benny!" Ethan hissed, ripping the goggles off his head.

"Those are state of the art alien DNA detector goggles!" Benny protested.

"Yeah, so?"

"A high school cafeteria is an ideal place to test them out!" Benny said. He had a point...

"It kinda is." I spoke up.

"Yeah, it will also brand us as dorks for the next four years!" Ethan whined.

"Just give me to goggles." Benny said.

"No!" They started fighting over the goggles, which was kinda awkward, since I was stood right between the two.

"Give me the goggles!"

"You promise to be cool?"

"Just give me the goggles or I will hurt-"

"Hey! You guys! Hey, over here!" A familiar voice called out. We turned to see our blonde friend, Rory further down the line.

"Rory..." Benny sighed. I just smiled at Rory. I like Rory. No, not like that. I mean, like, he's a great friend. Sure, he may be super dorky and a bit of a handful, but he's really harmless. Like a puppy.

"The four amigos ride again!" He exclaimed. "Any of you guys got a buck twenty-eight?" He pretty much shouted. I just chuckled.

"Okay, that's it. I'm getting away from you guys or I am doomed to be-" Ethan started to walk away, but ended up colliding with a girl and spilling his lunch all over her pink shirt. She was really pretty, with long dark hair.

"Dork!" She gasped, "Thank you, so much." She said sarcastically. Ethan just stood there awkwardly as she walked off. Then me and Benny walked over to Ethan as Benny put his goggles back on.

"That is one babe-tastic tower of babe-alon." Benny said. Once again, I felt that pang in my chest. What is wrong with me? I've known Benny for years, which is long enough to know he's always been obsessed with "babes". Why am I suddenly bothered by it?

I was snapped out of my mental argument with myself when Ethan complained about Benny's goggles again and dragged me, him and Rory over to a table.

I was in an intense conversation with Rory about The Hulk, when I saw Benny looking over at another table in amazement. I followed his gaze and saw two girls sat at the table. The girl Ethan spilled his lunch on, and a blonde girl wearing a Dusk shirt.

"No way!" Benny exclaimed, "That babe you branded is friends with her?"

"Who?" I asked curiously, "Stage one Dusker girl?" I sounded a little too judgemental when I said that...

"Her name is Erica and she is the Princess Leia to my Han Solo." Benny said. I felt a twang in my chest again. Why can't I be the Princess Leia to Benny's Han Solo?

Wait, what? No, that came out wrong. I don't like Benny like that. Besides, he wouldn't like me back anyways. I'm like his little sister, if anything. His geeky, dorky little sister, who he'd never even think of in that way. "Hey, maybe she's your babysitter for tonight." Benny continued, interrupting my weird thoughts.

"Okay, first, in no universe are you Han." Ethan laughed.

"I doubt it's the same Erica." I added, hoping that it wouldn't be. I don't need to see Benny drooling over her in our house.

"Yeah, you're right. Probably too good to be true. I'mma go find out." He said, standing up.

"Wait, what?" I said as Benny started walking over to their table.

"Benny? Benny!" Ethan whisper-yelled after him, most likely afraid of Benny saying something totally stupid to the girls.

"Wait to go Benny!" Rory exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Ethan and I told him. Benny ignored us and sat down at the girls' table.

"Hi there," Benny said sitting down in the seat opposite to two girls, "Are you by any chance babysitting the Morgans tonight?"

"Yeah, why, do you know their kids?" Erica asked.

"Yeah, I'm buddies with two of them, they're sitting right over there..." Me and Ethan hid our faces in embarrassment as Benny pointed over at us. "They're a bit shy... See ya around." Benny said, getting up and walking back over to us.

"Think she'll tuck you in tonight?" Rory laughed.

"Shut up!" Ethan hissed as I kicked Rory's leg under the table.

"I think she likes me! I think she likes me!" Benny practically squealed. I rolled my eyes, trying to push away the burning I felt in my chest again. What is even happening to me?

"You two are being babysat by a Dusker! I heard fans of Dusker are so lame!" Rory said.

"Yeah, you should talk. You still sleep with Starship enterprise jammies." I said.

"Dusk is based on fairytale creatures, Star Trek is based on actual physics!" Rory protested. He had a point, but most fourteen year olds don't sleep in Star Trek footie pyjamas.

"True. But hey, if fairytales is what it takes to nab my future wife, then once upon a time, I'm in!" Benny exclaimed. Future wife?! Okay, calm down, Jodie. It's not like Benny actually has the guts to ask Erica out. Why do I even care, anyway?

"Hey, check it out, looks like they found the rest of that missing senior." Benny said, looking on his phone. School was over and we were about to head home.

"The rest?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, says here he was all shrivelled up." Benny said. I scrunched my face up. "Kinda like this juice box." He squeezed his juice box and it went all over me.

"Benny!" I gasped, wiping my sleeve over my face as Ethan started laughing.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to... Here, let me help," He pulled his own sleeve over his hand and started dabbing my face. I could feel myself blush as I thought about how close he was and his sparkly hazel eyes right in front of mine... Wait, what am I saying? I already made it clear to myself, I do not like Benny.

"Uh, thanks." I said awkwardly when Benny pulled his hand away. He smiled and I smiled back. Benny then looked over to a group of people.

"Oh, bummer, looks like she's already hooked up with Mr. Too-Cool-for-School." Benny said. I followed his gaze and saw the girl that Ethan spilled his lunch on, and the drama club guy, Jesse, I think that's his name. They looked like they were arguing.

"Did somebody mention my name?" Rory popped out from nowhere. I ignored him and watched as the girl walked away from Jesse. Then Erica appeared. I watched them talking, but couldn't really hear what they were saying.

"Dusk forever?!" Erica yelled, throwing her fist in the air as the girl walked away.

"Something's not right about that drama club." Ethan said, as one of Jesse's friends said something to Erica, making her blush. With any luck, they'll end up together and Benny will get over his stupid crush on her.

"I am so going to your house tonight." Benny said dreamily, staring at Erica. So much for him getting over her...

"Great." I mumbled sarcastically.

"The more mathletes the merrier." Ethan said, just as sarcastically.

"Can I come?" Rory asked.

"No!" Ethan and Benny said in unison.

"Sorry, Ror." I said, ruffling Rory's hair. The drama club guys all got in their car and came screeching passed us, almost running us over. Benny grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I blushed when my back slammed into his chest and he kept his arm around me.

"Watch it, nerds!" One of the guys yelled out the window. Benny removed his arm from around me, and for some reason I felt...disappointed? Anyway, we all sighed in relief of not getting hit, and then started walking home.


	3. Scary Discovery

*Jodie's P.O.V*

Me, Ethan and Jane were sat at the kitchen table, me and Ethan were doing homework and Jane was doing one of her coloring books. Each of us had a bowl of ice cream and chocolate syrup in front of us, which we'd had for dessert.

"Must be pretty embarrassing needing a babysitter in high school." Jane said, not looking up from her picture. Me and Ethan looked at each other and simultaneously rolled our eyes, as Mom and Dad walked in wearing country outfits.

"Howdy partners." Mom said. Dad said something in a country accent that I didn't even understand, to which Mom replied with "Why thank you, kind sir." And then Dad twirled Mom round and dipped her. It was weird. "We're going country line dancing." Mom said with the same country accent.

"Yeah, we kinda noticed." I said.

"Listen, Mom, Dad," Ethan said and I knew it was time for operation 'Get Mom and Dad to Cancel the Babysitter'. "I just wanted to say... You were right. We shouldn't have left Jane unattended last week. We learned out lesson."

"So, you can cancel the sitter and save $25!" I finished, smiling.

"Ethan, Jodie, I already told you both, I'm not leaving either of you alone with Jane until I know you can both be trusted." Mom said sternly. Well, it was worth a shot. Mom looked at her watch and walked out of the kitchen.

"Sorry, Pals, she's the sheriff." Dad said in his country accent, before putting his cowboy hat on and 'moseying' out of the room.

"Fine." I huffed, slamming my books shut as Ethan did the same and we both got up.

"We'll be upstairs, alone." Ethan said, and we both went upstairs to his room. I flopped down on his bed while he went over to his computer. I started flicking through one of Ethan's Marvel comics that I've already read through six hundred times, when I heard a beep come from Ethan's computer, signalling someone wanted to video chat him.

"Hey man," I threw Ethan's comic book aside and sat up when I heard Benny's voice, "Any sign of the babo-sitter yet?"

"No," Ethan sighed, "Me and Jodes are staying in my room as a form of protest."

"Well I'm not! First sign of Babe-zilla approaching and I am there." Benny said with a grin. I felt my chest twinge again but tried to push it away.

"Good luck with that." I snorted, getting up from Ethan's bed and standing behind the chair he was sat on so I could get a better look at the screen. Benny had to go, so he hung up and Ethan turned to me.

"So, uh, what's up with you and Benny lately?" He asked.

"Me and Benny?" I asked, confused. Where is this going?

"Yeah, whenever Benny flirts with other girls or whatever, you get all tense." He said. Oh, he's noticed that?

"No I don't." I lied.

"Jodie, I'm your twin brother. I know when you're lying. Are you, like, into Benny or something?" Ethan asked cautiously.

"What? Dude, no! Benny's like another brother to me. Me liking him is just weird. Now, move over so I can sit down." I nudged Ethan and he scooted over slightly so we could share the chair. What? Haven't you ever seen twin brother and sister sharing the same seat?

Ethan carried on with the doodle he was drawing, while I picked up two pencils and started drumming them on Ethan's desk.

"Would you stop that? It's really annoying." Ethan said, putting his hands on top of mine to stop them.

"Sorry." I mumbled, dropping the pencils. Suddenly, there was a noise from outside. It sounded like some sort of rabid animal. "What was that?" I asked as Ethan got up and looked out the window.

"I have no idea." Ethan said, still looking out the window. Benny wanted to video chat again, so I pressed 'accept' as Ethan came and sat back down.

"Can you guys here that?" Benny asked, "Sounds like ultimate raccoon fighting in our backyards! It sounds huge!" Benny hung up again and I went back over to Ethan's bed, starting to get a numb butt from sharing the chair. I was about to start reading the Marvel comic again, when we both heard a huge thump on the roof, like some sort of giant bird hit the house. Me and Ethan both jumped, and I sat up, looking up at the ceiling.

"What the hell is going on tonight?" I muttered, mostly to myself but Ethan probably heard as well. I heard the doorbell ring and glanced towards Ethan's bedroom door.

"I think Erica's here." Ethan said grumpily.

"Do you think we should go down?" I asked.

"I don't know. We're supposed to be protesting, remember?" Ethan replied, swivelling around in his chair so he was facing me.

"I know, but... I'm hungry." I admitted.

"Yeah, me too, to be honest." Ethan said.

"So, you wanna go get some snacks?" I asked.

"Sure. We probably wouldn't have lasted long 'protesting' anyway." Ethan said, "Or at least you wouldn't." He added, smirking.

"Hey!" I shouted, grabbing his pillow of his bed and throwing it at his face. Ethan just laughed and caught it.

"C'mon, let's go downstairs." He said, getting up. I got up too and we went downstairs. Ethan was in front of me, so when he stopped dead on the way down the stairs, I almost slammed into his back.

"Dude!" I yelled. Ethan just stood there and stared. I followed his gaze, to find that girl from school. The one that Ethan spilled his lunch on.

"Uh, earth to Ethan?" Mom said. I looked at Ethan's face and let a small smirk fall on mine. He totally likes her.

"Uh, hello." Ethan finally spoke.

"Hey." The girl said, looking at Ethan with an amused look. I still don't know her name.

"Do you like Dance Dance Revolution?" Jane asked, standing in front of the girl.

"Uh, I'm a brutal dancer. I'm pretty sure you'd kick my butt every time." She told Jane.

"Perfect, you're up first." Jane said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the living room.

"Oh, hang on a second, Honey. You're bleeding." Mom stopped them, grabbing the girl's arm.

"Oh, I tripped on the way here, uh, it doesn't even hurt." She said. Something tells me there was more to it than that, but I'll ignore it for now.

"You know, I'll go get some bandages." Ethan said, running back upstairs. I rolled my eyes at my twin brother and walked down the rest of the stairs.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mom asked her.

"Oh, yeah! Uh, short cut through the woods." She said, pulling a leaf out of her hair.

"Okay," Mom chuckled, as Jane pulled the girl into the living room and I followed them, "My cell number is on the fridge, and Jane has to be in bed no later than 8:30. Bye sweetie." Mom said to Jane.

"Bye." Jane said, running up to kiss Mom goodnight.

"Bye Jodes." Mom told me, as Dad said goodnight to Jane.

"Bye Momma." I replied.

"Bye Ethan!" Mom shouted up the stairs.

"Yeah, bye!" Ethan yelled back.

"Have fun at the rodeo, or whatever." The girl called after Mom and Dad.

"Thanks!" Mom called back, shutting the door. Jane managed to drag the girl into the kitchen, because she wanted an ice cream, and I followed them. Jane started rummaging through the freezer, looking for something she likes, while the girl and I talked.

"So, you're the sister of the guy who spilled his lunch on me?" She asked, smiling a bit, so I knew she wasn't mad or anything.

"Yep. Twin sister, actually. And sorry about Ethan, he can be quite the klutz." I said, making the girl laugh.

"I'm Sarah, by the way." She said. Finally, I can stop calling her 'the girl'.

"I'm Jodie. And the doofus upstairs is Ethan, but I already told you that." I said. Sarah laughed again. I reckon we're gonna be good friends. After a lot of rummaging, Jane found a stash of Fudgsicles that I didn't even know we had. We all left the kitchen, as Ethan came down the stairs in a completely different outfit.

"Found the bandages." He said, holding up the box of bandages.

"And we found our secret stash of Fudgsicles!" Jane yelled, running towards Ethan, only to accidentally get Fudgsicle on his pants.

"Jane!" Ethan groaned, while me and Sarah giggled.

"Nice! I guess now we're even." Sarah smirked.

"Here." Ethan said, throwing the bandages at Sarah for her to catch. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, I got it." Ethan said.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Sarah yelled, grabbing an umbrella and running towards the door, ready to fight. The door opened and Benny walked in.

"I got pop, chips, and the first season of the 'Bloodsucker Diaries'. Who-" Benny finally looked up and saw Sarah. He stopped talking and popped a set of fake fangs in his mouth.

"Uh, where's your bathroom?" Sarah asked, turning to me and Ethan.

"Oh, uh, down that hall, there, to the left." Ethan said, pointing down the hall. Sarah nodded and followed Ethan's directions, while Jane followed her.

"Dude, is that your robo-babe from school?" Benny asked Ethan.

"Yes. I guess Erica couldn't come, so she sent her instead." Ethan replied.

"So, she's like...a substitute _babe_?" Benny looked amazed. "Sweet!"

"No, not sweet! Jeez, could you be less of a geek for once?" Ethan complained as we walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah, this coming from the guy who looked like he pooped his pants from the front." Benny retorted. I giggled, but put my hand over my mouth to cover it up. "Nice job, by the way." Benny added.

"It's Fudgsicle!" Ethan said.

"Anyway, let's order some 'zza." Benny said, whipping his phone out.

"Yeah, I'm starving." I stated. Benny dialled the pizza place number and put his phone to his ear, as Ethan walked over to Jane, who was trying to eavesdrop on Sarah outside the bathroom door.

"Hey, it's me. Give me the usual and supersize that puppy. I'm next door, it's exactly 7:19 and you have thirty minutes, or it's free," He lowered the phone so we could both talk into it.

"Engage!" We yelled down the phone in unison. I giggled. Benny then turned to me.

"Uh, you have something on your shirt." He said, putting his finger there.

"Oh man! This is my favourite shirt!" I looked down, only to have Benny bring his finger up and flick me in the nose. I glared at him while he laughed. "That trick is getting so old." I said, pouting.

"Aw, come on, I only tease you because I love you." He said. My heart skipped a beat. I know he only meant 'love' in a friendly way, but for some reason I felt butterflies in my stomach. I looked at Benny as he busied himself, flicking through the TV guide magazine.

 _"Are you, like, into Benny or something?"_ Ethan's words echoed throughout my mind. Am I into Benny? I know, I keep saying how he's my best friend and he's like a brother and it'd be weird if I liked him, but I think I'm just trying to convince myself more than anyone else.

"Guys!" Ethan squeaked, walking over, interrupting me from my Benny daydream.

"Okay, guys, there's this new Galactica spin-off on tonight and we should totally..." Benny took one look at Ethan's terrified face and stopped talking about the super cool TV show, "Okay, what's up?" He asked Ethan.

"I just saw Sarah, she was...she was in front of the mirror but not in it!" Ethan told us.

"Okay, hold up, how much aftershave did you drink?" Benny asked. I held in a giggle.

"Dude, I'm serious! Her reflection was all wonky. She's not normal, okay? She's like a...a..." Ethan was cut off when Sarah came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, look, you guys don't really need a sitter, do you?" She asked us.

"Depends on what you mean by need." Benny winked at her. I punched him in the arm, but I felt a slight burning in my chest again.

"No, no, we're fine." Ethan said.

"Our Mom just likes humiliating us to make a point." I finished.

"Okay, good, I need to find my friend Erica, I think she's in trouble." Sarah said.

"Uh, maybe I should come with you, you know, for protection." Ethan said, walking over to Sarah. I tuned everything out after that and went back to my previous thoughts. Do I like Benny...? I looked over to him, seeing he was on his phone, typing. His brow was creased slightly in concentration, making him look really cute. Wait, I just called Benny cute. Well, I mean he is cute, but...

Suddenly, everything around me disappeared, and I fell into some sort of vision.

 _ **There was an old tree and then a graveyard.**_

"Jodes? You okay?" Benny asked me when the vision thing ended.

"Did...did you just see that?" I asked, looking at him with fear and confusion.

"See what? Jodie, what's going on?" He sounded concerned. I don't blame him, I was acting like a bit of a loony.

"Uh, nothing. Never mind." I mumbled.

"Later guys." I heard Sarah say as the door closed. Benny turned his attention to Ethan.

"Wow, smooth, we get a mad hot babe here and you immediately go and scare her off!" Benny exclaimed. "Well done, I'm very impressed." He clapped sarcastically.

"Okay, I'm telling you guys, I just saw something," Ethan said.

"Me too." I added.

"Wait, you did?" Ethan turned to me in surprise.

"Yeah, it was like some sort of vision thing or something."

"Of a tree and a graveyard?"

"Y-yes, how did you know that?" I looked at Ethan in shock.

"Because that's exactly what I just saw." He told me.

"Okay, _what_ are you guys talking about?!" Benny interrupted.

"Look, that's not important right now, okay? She's not normal, and we need to find out what's going on." Ethan said. I nodded in agreement.

"Alright, undercover brothers on a mission, I like it!" Benny grinned. I fake coughed and gave him a light nudge. "Okay, undercover brothers and _sister_ on a mission." Benny corrected himself. There was a touch of sarcasm in his voice, but I accepted it and grinned in satisfaction. "But, aren't you forgetting something?" Benny asked as we walked towards the door.

"Yeah, what _are_ you forgetting?" Jane asked, walking in at that very moment.

ooo

"Thanks, Grandma, you're a lifesaver." Benny said as he let his Grandmother, Evelyn in. We called her to babysit Jane while we go investigate what Sarah's up to.

"Anytime, Dear." Evelyn replied happily.

"She smells funny." Jane pouted. Me and Ethan were trying to comfort her.

"No she doesn't, she smells nice, like flowers...and mothballs." Ethan said, mumbling the last part. I punched him in the arm and gave him a "shut up!" look.

"Look, we'll be back before you know it. Please, just put up with her until we get back. Please? For me?" I said.

"Fine." She grumbled. I smiled. A little sisterly magic is always useful.

"Alright, now if the pizza isn't here in 26 minutes, you do not pay a dime." Benny strictly told his grandma, checking his watch.

"Okay, we will be right back. Promise." Ethan said, as we both slipped our jackets on.

"I hate being eight." Jane muttered.

ooo

We'd been wandering around town for about fifteen minutes, still looking for Sarah. Benny was a few meters behind Ethan and I, dropping all his nerdy gadgets on the floor.

"What is all that stuff?!" Ethan asked him.

"Digi-cams with nigh vision." Benny explained. We both gave him a look. "What? You can't possibly expect us to investigate the supernatural realm without the proper equipment!" He had a very good point...

"Ugh, fine, just keep it on the down-low, okay? She already thinks I'm a perv." Ethan said.

"You said her reflection wasn't all there, right?" Benny recapped.

"Yeah." Ethan replied.

"Well, here's a thought; what if this is some publicity stunt thing for that stupid dusk movie?!" Benny suggested.

"It might well be." I chimed in.

"If this is a punk, I knew it all along!" Benny suddenly yelled, flailing his arms around.

"Benny!" I hissed, "Shh!"

"C'mon, I think she was headed towards town." Ethan said, so we walked into the deeper parts of Whitechapel.

"It's hopeless. We lost her." Benny said, as we stood in the middle of the high-street. "Must have pizza!" Benny whined.

"Yeah, maybe we should go home. It's getting cold and dark and I'm tired." And maybe a little scared, but I wasn't going to admit that.

"She's out here. I...I feel it." Ethan said. Okay, weird...

Suddenly, we heard a crash. We walked around the corner, where there was a dumpster.

"Shh, there's something in the alley." Ethan said.

"Night vision engaged." Benny said, raising the camera to his face. I watched as he looked through the camera and his face turned into pure horror.

"What?" Ethan asked, "Benny, what?" He repeated when Benny didn't answer. He was practically paralysed in fear.

"Benny, what is it?" I asked.

"Ugh, fine, I'll just..." Ethan began walking towards the alley, but Benny pulled him back.

"We should leave... We should leave right now." Benny gulped. Ethan snatched the camera from him and we both looked. There was Sarah, eating a rat, with fangs. The three of us screamed, which caught her attention. She looked at us and hissed, exposing her bloody fangs even more and showing us her yellow eyes. We screamed even more and ran away. Benny was still frozen in fear, so I had to grab him and drag him away.

We ran back through the high-street, as fast as our skinny, nerdy legs could take us.

"We are so dead!" Ethan yelled.

"Speak for yourself, skinny guy coming through! Warp 9!" Benny shouted, running faster.

"HELP! MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE!" I screamed.


	4. Vampire Smackdown!

*Jodie's P.O.V*

"Remember... Hale, level 3... The battle plan I sent you?" Benny said breathlessly as we continued to run, "Evasive manuvers. Alpha 5 star delta 6. Engage!" He started stepping from side to side, until he tripped over a huge plant pot and hit the ground. Idiot. "You missed the pattern." He panted as we rushed over to him.

"Sometimes I just skim your emails." Ethan admitted.

"Same here." I confessed.

"Fair enough." Benny said, as I helped him up.

"What's your problem?!" Sarah came out of nowhere, causing us all to scream. I clung onto Benny as we stepped backwards.

"Hold on! If you eat us, that would so not be cool!" Really, Ethan? That's what you're gonna say to a vampire who's about to suck us dry?!

"If I wanted to eat you, I would've done it by now." Sarah said. Was that supposed to make us feel better...?

"See?! She's gonna eat us, we're doomed!" Benny cried.

"No, no! I just wanna talk to you guys!" She said.

"Demon of the night, be gone!" Ethan yelled, grabbing two sticks and putting them in the shape of a cross.

"Guys, whatever you saw, it's not what it looks like!" Sarah said.

"You're a freaking vampire! Who eats animals and drinks their blood!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Okay, so it is kind of what it looks like, but..."

"I'm warning you. I had garlic bread for lunch and I am not afraid to use my breath." Benny said.

"Would you both just shut up!" Me and Sarah yelled.

"Look, let's hear what she has to say. And then we'll decide whether to blast her with holy water or not." I said.

"Listen, I'm just a normal girl, okay? Or at least I was until I got bit by my crummy ex-boyfriend." She explained, "I'm technically still a fledgling, until I drink human blood, which I really don't want to do, so..."

"So, what happens if you don't drink human blood?" I asked curiously.

"My mortal body will die. I have to figure out how to stop this thing before that happens, or at least stop it from happening to more people like Erica." She said.

"So, you're sure this isn't some stupid thing for that Dusk movie?" Benny asked.

"I wish." She scoffed. We could here growling in the distance, which only made me more nervous. "C'mon, let's get out of here. I'm not the only one feeding tonight. I'll get you three home and if I'm lucky I'll find Erica before it's too late." And we all started walking home.

ooo

We arrived home, where Jane was watching the Dusk III trailer with a bowl of ice cream and Benny's grandma was asleep on the armchair.

"About time. I'm so bored. Grandma passed out five songs ago and she has, like, zero boom-boom-pow. Can we please play now?" Jane whined to Sarah, walking over to us.

"Sorry, but I gotta go." Sarah apologised, pulling me, Ethan and Benny into the hallway, "Okay, just be careful, and don't tell anyone about, you know."

"Yeah, I'm cool." Ethan said.

"Yeah, my lips are sealed. And no one believe anything Benny says anyway, so..." I joked, earning a light punch in the arm from Benny. To be honest, I thought it was funny, but Sarah didn't seem to appreciate it.

"I'm serious, okay? And whatever you do, do not invite a vampire into your house. It's your only safe haven." She said.

"Got it. Thanks." Ethan said. And with that, she left. Then the doorbell rang.

"Man, the pizza dude it's so late!" Benny grinned, walking up to the door. "Come on in, Bro. Aw, Man, this is gonna taste so much better, 'cause it's free!"

"Yeah, I'm so hungry. I am just dying for a bite!" I said, as we all gathered around the pizza box.

"So am I." The pizza guy said. We all looked at him, to see that he now had fangs and yellow eyes. Oh no...

He hissed and we all screamed. Jane was absolutely terrified, hiding her face in Ethan's jacket.

"Ethan!" She squeaked.

"It's okay, Jane, he's just playing a game, you know?" Ethan tried to calm her down.

"Yeah, a game. Whoever tells me where Sarah is first, spends less time screaming." The pizza guy said.

"Can I play?" Sarah asked, suddenly appearing in front of us.

"YES!" We all screamed.

"Jesse got tired of waiting, so he sent me to come get you." The pizza guy said, advancing on us.

"Guess you are just the delivery boy, after all." Sarah shot back.

"At least I know who's side I'm on, Fledgling." He said.

"Okay, um, can I just grab a slice while you do your whole Vampire trash talk thing?" Benny asked.

"Benny!" Ethan hissed, but I already knew what Benny was up to.

"No, Ethan, let him have some pizza. If he's gonna have a blast meal, let him have the **Italiano Deluxe**." I said, as Benny opened the box. Ethan then caught on.

"Right, the Italiano Deluxe, with extra **garlic**!" Ethan said, as Benny ran at the pizza guy and burnt him with the pizza. The pizza guy hissed in pain as we all legged it upstairs, and into the safety of Ethan's room. We could hear Sarah fighting downstairs, but it didn't sound too good.

"I don't think she's winning." Ethan said, as we pressed our backs to the door.

"Of course she's not winning! She's not a real vampire yet!" Benny said.

"She's a vampire?!" Jane asked from her spot on Ethan's bed. We all looked at each other for an excuse. "Why is the pizza guy acting all crazy?!"

"Uh, he's just upset about not getting paid. He'll be fine." I lied. I mean, I couldn't exactly tell her that he's a vampire who wants to drink our blood and kill us, could I?

"I'm calling Mom and Dad." Jane said, clearly not buying my excuse.

"No! Please, you have to trust us on this one!" Ethan said, as we tried to take the phone from her. Jane snatched it out of our reach with a smirk.

"You both make my bed for a whole two weeks." She said.

"Deal!" We both said, and she handed us the phone.

"Thank you!" I said, as we both rushed over to the door and helped Benny keep it closed.

"Someone's coming!" Ethan said when we heard footsteps.

"Quick, get the bed!" I said. We pushed the bed in front of the door, which I was quite proud of, since us geeks don't have a lot of strength.

"Let me in, hurry!" Sarah yelled. Dammit!

We groaned and pushed the bed away from the door, letting her in.

"Where is he? What happened?" I asked.

"Let's just say I introduced him to some of your Mom's good silverware." Sarah said. Ouch... "What do you have for weapons?" She asked, since we didn't have long before the pizza guy came up here.

"Um... I don't know..." Ethan mumbled as the three of us started looking around the room for weapons.

"What about this?" I suggested, holding up Ethan's debating trophy.

"A debating trophy?!" Sarah yelled.

"It's the pointiest!" I defended.

"Hey, we could make a stake out of this!" Benny said, holding up Ethan's hockey stick.

"No, no, no, no, no, that is autographed!" Ethan said, grabbing the hockey stick.

"By who?" Benny looked at the stick, "Ryan Seacrest?! Really?!"

"When did you meet Ryan Seacrest?!" I asked in surprise.

"Remember last year when we went to-"

"Bigger issues here, guys!" Sarah interrupted us, still holding the door shut. Me and Benny helped Sarah, while Ethan continued to look for weapons.

"These are perfect! Sharp and wooden!" Ethan exclaimed, walking over with...pencils.

"You know we're not fighting vampire squirrels, right Bro?" I said. Ethan rolled his eyes. Suddenly, we heard footsteps.

"Guys, he's coming! Hurry!" Sarah yelled. Suddenly, the pizza guy started trying to break down the door.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you're a really bad babysitter?" I said to Sarah.

"I'm new at this!" She protested. The phone started ringing, and I let go of the door to answer it, in case it was Mom and Dad.

"Don't answer it!" Sarah yelled at me. I ignored her and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jodie? Yeah, yeah, hi Honey, it's Mom."

"Uh, hey, Ma." I said nervously, rushing over to help Benny and Sarah.

"Yeah, sweetie, could you put the sitter on please?" She asked.

"Uh, she can't really talk right now..."

"Jodie, now is not a good time to argue with me. Could you just please put her on." Mom snapped. I don't know why she's all frazzled, we're the ones battling vampires!

"She wants to talk to you." I said, handing the phone to Sarah. She took it, while me, Ethan and Benny kept the door shut. Suddenly, the pizza a guy managed to punch through the door. We all screamed, while I grabbed the debating trophy and stuck it through his hand. That only distracted him for a few seconds, but that was enough time for us to jump out the window. We ran across the backyard, but then the pizza guys jumped in front of us. We screamed and stepped back. The pizza guy growled and was about to attack, when Sarah came out of nowhere and staked him through the heart. I covered Jane's eyes, not wanting her to get nightmares for a week.

"Okay, she might be a lousy babysitter, but that was the bomb!" Benny yelled as Sarah smirked in victory.


End file.
